Prisoner Of Venomania
by KurosawaCP
Summary: After a failed attempt to rid the country of the notoriously narcissistic duke, Kaito remains enslaved as the only prisoner in the dungeon of Venomania castle. Warnings: Non-Con, Smut, Personal Headcanons, Reluctance, Mentions of polyamorous relationships, drabble.


**Title:** Prisoner Of Venomania

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing: **Gakupo/Kaito

**BETA:** Kuro

**Warnings: **Non-Con, Smut, Personal Headcanons, Reluctance, Mentions of polyamorous relationships.

**Notes:** This pairing isn't my feat. But I saw the picture and thought that writing more torture porn would be the highlight of my terrible week. I don't even think I'm a little coherent in this drabble, but KAITO is my jam lately, and I like writing about him getting fucked up some way or another.

* * *

"_He's so gentle._" The brunette muttered softly, her hands clasped to her exposed bosom before she adjusted the belt of her robe, taking a seat on the comfortable sofa with a few of the other ladies of the castle. She tuned out the other women as she reached for another glass of vodka.

"_Mm, he caresses me so softly._" Luka agreed, a languid smile skating across her features as she elegantly crossed one leg over the other. She brought the rim of the teacup to her lips leisurely, taking a dainty sip as she listened on and off to the gabbing of the other women in the polyamorous household.

"_Well, he always whispers sweet nothings to __**me**__._" One of the youngest spouted, brushing her fingers through teal twintails as she glared morosely at the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries perched upon the coffee table in the center of the dayroom. Her attitude bordering vile incivility.

Gakupo had never really had an interest in males. To be perfectly honest, he didn't particularly lust after females either. But the way that they sacrificed their trust and chastity just so they could live in the lap of luxury sickened and excited him at the same time. They'd do absolutely anything for fine wine.

Of course, that doesn't particularly mean that he became Jack The Ripper or anything. It just means that as long as he was relied upon for lavish material items and got a benefit off of his generous donations, he could convince himself that he was perfectly content.

And anyone who disturbed that contentment would be punished accordingly until properly shattered.

Down many flights of stairs, and of course, several iron doors, a cut cry broke out, the sound echoing throughout the large area. Much to the pleasure of the purple-haired duke's ears. He slammed into the lithe body beneath him. His grip was hard enough to possibly break or fracture the hipbones under his fingers as he left brutal bruises on them. A simper followed the sound, Gakupo playfully mimicked the series of whimpers as canines closed around the shell of Kaito's ear, the tips of his teeth piercing the soft skin. Once getting the pained yelp that he was aiming for, he used a hand to push the blue-haired male's head down into the dirt of the dungeon floor, groaning with climax as the sound of his prisoner's coughing briefly registered.

Gakupo let out a satiated pant, pulling Kaito back up to meet him eye-to-eye. Bemusement etching across his features as observed the exhausted male choke with dirt, sweat, and semen all over his face. It made him look utterly attractive. "What's the matter, Princess?" He purred, tilting his head a few inches, and liberally dragging his tongue along Kaito's jawline in a mocking effort to clean him off. "Don't enjoy your personal time with your duke?" He bucked into the prisoner's abused entrance to emphasize the answer that he expected to receive.

"Let me go!" Kaito interjected, fresh tears cascading down his face as he narrowed his eyes, navy oculars reflecting _anything _but a docile attitude. Lids abruptly slid shut as lips smashed against his own, again all teeth and no affectionate gestures.

Gakupo's hands left Kaito's body in favour of skimming the pads of his fingers over the lace of the blue-haired captive's bodice, ripping the fabric open to reveal a pale chest that was practically _begging _to be marred by sharp nails. The duke tugged at a nipple, roughly bucking into Kaito again, a pained whimper reverberating inside of his mouth, effectively causing the corners of his lips to twitch upwards again.

He rolled his hips once again, pausing as Kaito involuntarily arched to meet his thrust. The dazed look residing in navy oculars effected him through half-lidded eyes, the blood and drool leaking from the side of the blue-haired captive's mouth pooled in a puddle onto the floor. Gakupo made it a point to shove Kaito's face into it as he stoked his claim over the tight ass he was pounding into. His dire need to covet and monopolize the deceiver in his clutches growing by the very second.

Kaito moaned against his will, refusing to break down completely. He bit his lip in order to berate himself, shuddering in disgust as the prick inside of him rubbed at all of his insides, and ultimately pushed at something that made his vision blur when hit the right way. The attack on his torso was the worst, he whimpered under sharp teeth, the sting of freshly cut open lacerations on his nipples hurt more and more as Gakupo irritated the cuts even further with his rough ministrations.

"Please _stop_..!" The blue-haired male gasped out, his entire body aching. He let out a piteous sob as he released again, copious amounts of semen coating the flat of his stomach.

The duke let out a satisfied grunt, recovering flawlessly. An amused sigh passing through his lips as he slowed his powerful thrusts to an almost painfully slow rhythm. "Out of all the male specimen to visit my castle, it had to be one that was most deplorable during love making?" He questioned rhetorically, tutting as he pulled his length out of the latter's abused entrance. Blood, semen, and piss promptly leaked out, and Kaito let out an involuntary hiss as the air caressed his wounds.

Kaito felt loose. And he felt empty and over-exposed as he laid there, his legs spread wide open as the male of higher caliber got to his feet. Gakupo leisurely tucked a lock of his own hair behind his ear, looking down on his captive as if he was literal excrement.

The scum near his boots had gotten into his home by crossdressing. Had approached him coquettishly and come at him with a knife from behind his back. Gakupo didn't want to consider what the state of his empire would be in right at this moment if he hadn't caught Kaito's wrist at the very last millisecond.

Eyes full of defiance slowly slid up to him, Gakupo's hand stilled in the process of putting his belt back on his person, a brow raising in inquiry.

"You.." The smaller male hacked up a little more dirt, his breathing labored. The duke just couldn't help but notice that his little prisoner was erect all over again. "You are disgusting.."

With a wolfish grin, Gakupo leaned down, getting to his haunches. He placed a chaste kiss against Kaito's lips, his hand moving down to caress the sapphire-haired one's inner thigh. "I know, Princess."

_Over._


End file.
